


Being A Ghost Is Not Fun

by junosea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Captain America kink meme, Gen, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Rogers had always been a strong woman, even in the times of falling sick. </p><p>As she looked down with dismay at her old body and Steve sobbing beside the corpse, it occurred to her that in whatever future she had as a dead person, it would be both a blessing and curse to go on. Was she a ghost or simply a hindrance? It wasn't any concern to her because there was nothing there could be done about the matter, heroic tales be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Ghost Is Not Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentioned racism, sexism and homophobia for literally a second. No smut. Gen with the exception of said pairing, I suppose. This isn't proofread so sorry for mistakes here is the original prompt http://capkink.dreamwidth.org/1349.html?thread=701765#cmt701765 ^^ it's 3 in the morning aha

Mrs. Rogers had always been a strong woman, even in the times of falling sick. Steve had been her pride and joy, no matter how small and thin he was against the stereotypes of how muscled men were the best men; he was still her little Stevie. When she died, the Reaper had refused her. As she looked down with dismay at her old body and Steve sobbing beside the corpse, it occurred to her that in whatever future she had as a dead person, it would be both a blessing and curse to go on. Was she a ghost or simply a hindrance? It wasn't any concern to her because there was nothing there could be done about the matter, heroic tales be damned.

It was painful to watch Steve agree to take part in the experiment even though the mother expected it. The boy was too stubborn in his attempts to get into the army with dismissal of his intelligent mind most likely having a part that said don't cross the barrier into non-human situations. A unhappy feeling settled in the pit of her empty stomach as her son started to shout in pain only to refuse backing down. It was slowly twisting into something that wasn't right, but she was unaware of how to get rid of the thorn in her side, watching Steve run down streets with unnatural speed in his new form.

When the soldier involved himself in unavoidable times, muttering angry complaints at him had been the only thing Mrs. Rogers could do. Of course, anything she said went unheard. She learnt to look at someone's thoughts and emotions, but most of the time she looked hadn't been very nice. Physical objects hadn't been a hassle to control, but something stopped her from denying Red Skull any closer to Steve as much as possible. It was her duty to stand by the sidelines as the former went through breakdowns in his own room when Bucky had 'died'. He was alone even surrounded by his friends and acquaintances as his mental picture of a grave soon became more appealing. His mother stood right beside him with a grieving expression and tears fell down in silence as Steve shook, borrowing his face in his arms to muffle the sobs that repeated every night. They had suspected, but no one ever knew how broken he had become.

She sat in the seat beside him as he took the plane down, the crackling voice of Peggy halting to a stop a few seconds before they crash to the ground. Steve keeps his expression brave, true to his emotions. Her proudness for him had gone over the top, and she didn't blame him when he mouthed _I don't want to die_ with his eyes red and watering. His personality had always been too difficult to describe even with the powers she had received in death. Mrs. Rogers stood up and walked over to Steve, patting him on the head as both of them sobbed before the living one closed his eyes.

..

..

..

The body was covered in snow by the time Mrs. Barnes suddenly appeared beside Mrs. Rogers. The inside of the plane was devoid of any sound except for the screaming of the wind outside. The two ghosts stood as ice glistened over a bright shield. "It's cold, I'm guessing." Bucky's mother turned to the other, smiling slightly despite the situation. "How have you been, Sarah? It's been a sad ride for my Bucky." The air felt tense and twisted as the two quickly remembered the experience their children had went through as they watched on.

"Obviously not that great, Winifred. Steve is resting right now so we better not be too loud." She grinned, putting a finger to her slightly chapped lips. It wasn't a lie to say insanity had creeped through the gaps of each woman in their deceased forms, but it was to be blamed on how neither had not officially passed on. A few hundred or more had suffered death by their hands as the war had gotten worse overtime. Interfering wasn't often, but it was too early for their children to have died. They couldn't have done anything to prevent what had happened, though.

Winifred hummed and sat on the snow covered floor of the plane as Sarah did the same, both tucking their long skirts under them by habit. They sat there for a while, the latter tracing the shield's patterns in wonder on how long it would take until Captain America would be found. The first nudged Sarah slightly, smirking.

"My boy is an assassin right now, brainwashed. When Steve is found, I bet those two'll get going at it like rabbits when they realise who is who." Sarah couldn't help but snigger, feeling like a school girl. Bucky and Steve did have a favourable relationship, after all, and it was obvious they would be together after all the time they had been with each other. The two agreed they despised how the world was in that moment. Sexism, racism, homophobia - it was all part of it and it was a real shame how accepted it was, but in the days of living, it was too complicated for them to get into as woman trying to live where they lived. A smack on the ass wasn't all they had received.

Winifred stood up, leaning against the wall. "I'm going to head off now to my boy. I'll see you later." She disappeared without waiting for a reply, typical of her. Sarah felt the happy mood fade away as if she were on a high and looked down at Steve, wiping the snow off the part that showed his face. His eyes were closed and lips red, looking peaceful like a princess.

"You'll wake up some day, dear. I just hope it's not too soon."


End file.
